Pour me faire pardonner Third
by Hoshikawa
Summary: Troisième version de "Pour me faire pardonner", plus d'info à la fin du premier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles inattendues! Le nukenin plein de remords et le blond extraverti._

La tempête de neige fait rage, je marche tant bien que mal, appuyant sur mon épaule ensanglantée. Soudain, un vent frais se lève, étrangement cette bourrasque qui provient de Konoha me rappel des tas de souvenirs, me rappelant aussi que je m'approche de mon ojectif. _Comment vont-ils réagir...? Sakura... Kakashi-sensei... Naruto... Le seul qui m'ait poursuivis et rattrapé, le seul dont je pouvais réellement me méfier, car son pouvoir dépasse le potentiel de n'importe quel ninja, et Kyuubi n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Vais-je pouvoir revenir si facilement ? Pourrais-je encore m'entraîner avec Kakashi-sensei ? Me sera-t-il toujours possible d'afficher un air froid auprès de Sakura et Ino, qui essayaient toujours de m'avoir...? Aurais-je à nouveau l'occasion de partager un bol de rammen avec Naruto...? Bien sûr, tout sera différent. Je ne peux pas m'attendre à être accueilli chaleureusement après avoir déserté, je ne suis plus qu'un criminel à leurs yeux. Je devrais peut-être aller directement me livrer à l'Hokage ? A moins que je ne retourne au domaine Uchiha, pour me cacher le temps d'échafauder un plan...Est-ce que ma maison est toujours là...? Et puis, j'ai un petit cadeau pour l'Hokage, peut-être que cela compensera ma peine ? J'en sais rien... _

Mes idée s'embrouillent dans me tête, alors que je remarque que j'ai atteins les portes du village. Je poussa un long soupir, la neige ne cesse de tomber, je me sens geler sur place alors que ma blessure laisse une longue trainée de sang derrière moi. Un mal de crâne me prend soudain, cela fait trois jours que je marche sans relâche, et mon combat contre Orochimaru m'a largement épuisé, autant moralement que physiquement. _Je vais me reposer quelques minutes... _Je m'adosse à l'un des portes, fixant les quelques lumières qui bordent les rues de Konoha. Mes yeux se ferment doucement d'eux-même, et le sommeil m'emporte.

Plus tard, je me réveille en sursaut, je suis couvert de neige, bien qu'il ait une couverture sur moi. Je me frotte les yeux, et me découvre dans le bureau du Hokage, je suis allongé sur le petit divan dans la salle, et remarque une tasse de chocolat chaud sur la petite table en verre. Je la saisis dans mes mains alors qu'un frisson me parcourt l'échine, j'absorbe le liquide brûlant avant de pousser un long gémissement d'aise, c'est la première chose que j'avale en trois jours, ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est presque divin. Pris par cette pensée, je n'avais pas senti la présence assise derrière moi, c'est uniquement lorsque sa voix rompit le silence de la pièce que je la remarquais.

«Alors te revoilà ...Uchiha  
- Ha! Go-Godaime-sama...  
-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis revenue, avec un but.

-Soit plus précis.

-Avant, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Je fermais les yeux en baissant le regard, je buvais une dernière gorgée de chocolat avant de me redresser, fouillant dans mes poches pour en sortir une petite boîte que je tendais à l'Hokage en m'approchant, notant alors la présence de gardes de l'Anbu tout autour du bâtiment. Elle se saisit avec prudence de la boîte, et l'ouvrit à une distance de sécurité de son visage, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

-Mais, c'est...  
-Exactement, c'est la boucle d'oreille d'Orochimaru. Vous comprendrez bien que même Kabuto n'a pas le droit de saisir ainsi un objet qui appartient à cet homme.

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as...

-Oui, je l'ai tué. Je vous rapporte cela en guise de «trophée», je sais que ce ne sera sûrement pas suffisant, mais si cet acte me permettait d'effacer un peu ma dette en tant que nukenin, je voudrais vous demander... De me réinsérer dans le village... Je... Ferais vraiment n'importe quoi...

Je détournais le regard, toujours plein d'orgueil je me doute que cela devait surprendre l'Hokage de voir Uchiha Sasuke parler de la sorte, mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire, après tout. Elle posa la boîte, après avoir examiné un peu le bijoux, puis elle entrelaça ses doigts devant sa bouche, posant son menton sur ses mains en me fixant d'un air presque compatissant.

-Petit Sasuke, le Uchiha que tu étais a bien grandi... Ta fierté doit en prendre un coup, je me trompe ?

-Oui, c'est le cas. Mais j'ai perdu toute fierté en quittant le village, errer dans les ténèbres m'a appris beaucoup de chose, et perdre ma dignité n'est que peu de chose comparé à l'espoir que je nourris de revenir ici...

-Hum... tu m'as l'air tout à fait sincère.

-Je le suis.

-Ce regard déterminé... Il détint sur toi, le petit jeune... Bon, étudions ton cas.

Je déglutissais assez bruyammant, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans ma gorge. Tsunade fit un signe de la main et la présence des membres de l'Anbu disparue, elle fouilla ensuite dans quelques tiroirs et en sortit un dossier qu'elle ouvrit et parcourut rapidement d'un oeil distrait qu'elle balançait entre les lignes du dossier et mon visage.

-Uchiha Sasuke, nukenin du village de Konoha, après avoir quitté le village sans autorisation officielle, vous avez pris la fuite, en compagnie d'une bande appelée le «Quintet d'Oto», composé de ninja provenant du village caché du son, répondant au noms de: Tayuya; Sakon; Kidômaru; Jirôbo et enfin Kimimaru. Reconnaissez-vous ces faits ?

-Oui, je le reconnais.

-Par la suite, vous êtes entré en contact avec le ninja déserteur Orochimaru, ex-membre du trio légendaire, afin, selon plusieurs témoignage, d'acquérir la force nécessaire pour retrouver, et tuer Uchiha Itachi, un autre ninja déserteur du village de konoha, est-ce exact ?

-En effet.

-Hum... durant quatre ans, une équipe prédéfinie vous prenait en chasse à chaque nouvelle information que nous obtenions sur votre compte et celui d'Orochimaru, le but officiel était de ne pas détériorer les relations entr les village, mais officiusement, il était question pour les membres de cette équipe de vous ramener au village de Konoha.

Elle referma le dossier, et le posa sur un coin de son bureau. Elle resta un long moment à me fixer, sans aucun bruit. Je soutenais son regard, affichant une détermination sans borne, qui ne pourrait s'ébranler sous aucun prétexte, le but que je nourris maintenant est plus important que le reste.

-Quatre ans plus tard, vous voilà de retour, retrouvé en sang devant les portes du village déserté, un jour de tempête de neige. Vous affirmez, avec l'appuie d'une preuve à conviction avoir éliminé un ennemie redoutable de se même village, ainsi qu'un ninja déserteur répondant au même nom que le votre, ce qui s'est fait savoir dans tous les pays. De plus, votre jounin ainsi que ses deux autres élèves insistent chaque jours en venant me voir, dans l'unique but d'obtenir une mission vous concernant, ce qui prouve une certaine «popularité» toujours présente au sein de votre ancienne équipe. Le plus déterminé de tous étant Uzumaki Naruto, ninja ayant acquis les faveurs des habitants en éradiquant la menace Pain il y a quelques semaines. A le lueur de tous ces fais, je décide en temps que cinquième Hokage du village de Konoha, que votre cas fera l'objet d'une procédure exceptionnelle. La prison ne sera pas de rigueur, seulement vos moindre faits et gestes seront surveillés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, par des membres de l'Anbu, ou un jounin désigné lorsque tu seras hors du village, et par un ninja du village lorsque tu resteras dans celui-ci. Ces mesures prendront éventuellement fin Jusqu'à une prochaine réunion du conseil.

-Tr-Très bien... Merci, énormément...

La boule dans ma gorge se desserra quelque peu, alors que je pouvais sentir une chaleur enivrante se propager dans mon corps, une question me brûlait les lèvres.

-Quel est le ninja qui s'occupera de ma surveillance lors de présence au sein du village ?

-Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas.

Mon cœur rata un battement, une tête blonde fit son apparition dans mon esprit, je souriais doucement, entrouvrant les lèvres pour prononcer son nom alors que la porte s'ouvrit dans un lourd fracas.

-Tsunade-Baa-chan ! J'ai terminé le rapport de ma dernière miss...

-Abruti ! Termine tes phrases et n'entre pas dans mon bureau sans frapper ! Et surtout à une heure si tardive !

Naruto écarquillait les yeux, je me retournais lentement pour lui dévoiler mon visage alors que des larmes perlaient déjà sur ses joues. Il porta ses mains à sa bouche en me fixant, avant de reculer pour coller son dos à la porte qui s'était refermée. Il pointa un doigt tremblant dans ma direction, j'échangeais un regard avec le Godaime avant de m'approcher doucement de lui.

-Sa...Sa...Su...Sasuke...? C'est vraiment toi...?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit ! Bien sûr que c'est Sasuke.

-Naruto...

-Mais.. Qu'est-ce que... Tu fais ici...?

-Je...

-Vous parlerez de ça plus tard. Naruto, Sasuke est un nukenin, de ce fait il est...

-JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS LE METTRE EN PRISON !

Naruto fit un bond, et se retrouva devant moi en un instant, je riais doucement, toujours surpris par ces sautes d'humeurs, alors qu'il posait ses bras comme pour me protéger.

-ECOUTE CE QUE J'AI A DIRE OU JE TE SUSPEND PENDANT DEUX SEMAINES !

-MAIS...!

-Naruto, écoute là.

-Sasuke ?

-Grrr... Tu es insupportable ! J'ai étudié le dossier de Sasuke avec celui-ci, et il n'ira pas en prison. Néanmoins, il devra être soumit à une protection rapproché de la part d'un membre du village de Konoha. J'ai pensé à toi, bien entendu pour ce «job» Ce qui signifie que Sasuke devrait venir habiter chez toi, et que tu devras constamment le surveiller. Acceptes-tu ?

Naruto relâcha sa colère, il fit tomber ses bras le long de son corps, je ne pouvait pas voir son visage à se moment là, mais il fixa un long moment le Hokage. Il se retourna ensuite, et nos regards se croisèrent. Je détournais vite le mien, encore un peu mal à l'aise de le revoir si vite, mais il persista et me fixa encore un long moment.

-Si tu n'acceptes pas, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non, il vient chez moi, j'accepte la mission.

-Merci. maintenant partez, j'ai des choses à faire comme corrigé le rapport.

-Mais non, pas besoin de correction ! Enfin, au revoir je repasse demain ?

-Non, reste éloigné, tu n'as plus de raison de venir tous les jours ici sans convocation n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai... Alors, à plus tard. Sasuke, en route.

-Oui... au revoir, Godaime-sama.

-Au revoir les jeunes.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, entendant un dernier sourire de la part du chef de village. Je ris légèrement, bien que ma gorge soit nouée, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans mon estomac alors que je marche derrière Naruto. Je ne trouve rien à lui dire, pourtant j'ai un tas de questions à lui poser, et un tas de choses à lui dire, mais il faut commencer par le plus important... Je commençais par ouvrir la bouche, puis me ravisais, avant de bouger les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sortent. Je secouais la tête et prenais mon courage à deux mains, déballant mes mots sans vraiment y réfléchir.

-Naruto... Tu sais... Je m'excuse tout d'abord, d'avoir déserté le village, et... Tout ce qui s'en est suivi... J'avais mes raison à cette époque, mais je regrette... Ce que je t'ai fais...

-...

-S'il te plait, je me ferais pardonner, je resterais toujours ici maintenant, accorde moi au moins un regard !

-...

Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de tourner la tête, je voyais à la moue affichée sur son visage qu'il retenait des larmes qui éclateraient au grand jour s'il se mettait à parler maintenant, quelques unes perlaient déjà sur ses joues, mais il passa sa main en prétextant que c'était la neige qui fondait sur ses cheveux. Je pouffais à l'entente de cette excuse, alors qu'il avait déjà retourné la tête pour fixer la route devant lui. Je continuais de marcher, observant son dos, pour je crois, la première fois que nous formons l'équipe 7. Habituellement, je marchais devant, mais beaucoup de choses ont dût être chamboulées, n'est-ce pas ? Je me mis à penser à ces petits détails, Naruto lui aussi devait avoir beaucoup changé, pas seulement les vêtements qu'il porte, mais, comme le Hokage l'a dit, il a gagné la reconnaissance des habitants en vainquant Pain... J'espère qu'il me racontera tout ça plus en détail... Après quelques minutes de marches, nous arrivons devant la porte de son appartement qu'il déverrouille avant d'entré, je le suis alors qu'il me claque la porte au nez, me demandant d'attendre un moment. Je restais donc planté là, tandis que de grands bruits se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté, comme des meubles qui bougent, ou des tissus qui se frotte... Est-ce qu'il est en train de ranger la pièce avant que je n'entre...? Après un dernier claquement de placard, la porte s'ouvre enfin, Naruto se tient devant moi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et le front en sueur. Il est en pyjama, et me tend une serviette sur laquelle est disposé un T-shirt blanc d'évidence trop grand pour lui, ainsi qu'un caleçon propre et un pantalon noir, non troué et taché de sang contrairement au mien. Je lui souris avant d'entrer dans la pièce, sans un bruit il m'indique la direction de la salle de bain où je me précipite pour prendre une bonne douche, trois jours de marche c'est épuisant, et pas très hygiénique. Sous l'eau brûlant de la douche, je m'interroge à nouveau, moi qui pensais que j'allais être assaillit de questions par Naruto, il est totalement différent de nos premiers jours ensemble, il n'a toujours pas prononcé une seule question, et n'a fait que de courtes phrases depuis tout ce temps... Quand je sorts de la salle de bain, ayant uniquement enfilé le sous-vêtements et le pantalon, je peux le voir, assis dans son lit en train de lire un livre qu'il pose alors sur la table de chevet. Il tapote le drap en face de lui pour me faire signe de le rejoindre. J'avance jusqu'à lui, et m'assois en tailleur alors que je le fixe, le questionnant du regard.

-Je pense qu'un discussion s'impose, qu'en penses-tu Sasuke ?

-Oui... Je suis d'accord...

-Je voulais que tu prennes une bonne douche avant, comme tu es toujours irritable...

-Tu me connais bien.

-J'ai seulement quatre questions à te poser, et je te demande de répondre uniquement par «oui» ou par «non», compris ?

-Oui.

-Tout d'abord, reviens-tu à Konoha uniquement parce que tu as accomplis ton but de vengeance et que tu n'as plus rien d'autre à faire ?

-Non.

-Deuxièmement, As-tu tuer Orochimaru avant de revenir ici ?

-Oui.

-Je vois... Troisièmement, Ressens-tu toujours de la haine envers ce village ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, non pas parce que j'hésitais sur ma réponse, mais simplement parce que Naruto avait attrapé un oreiller entre ses bras pour le serrer contre son torse, et qu'à ce moment là, son haut de pyjama trop grand pour lui avait dévoilé son épaule, qui lui donnait un air vulgairement sexy. J'avais fixé un moment cette parcelle de peau avant de lui répondre.

-Non.

-Quatrièmement, es-tu sincère ?

-Oui.

-Merci. Je n'ai pas futon par contre, ça te gène de dormir dans le lit avec moi ?

-Non.

-Pas besoin de répondre si sérieusement cette fois...

-Ha, pardon, je pensais à autre chose...

Il plissa les yeux, et avant d'afficher un grand sourire dont il a le secret, il remit son T-shirt en place, cachant alors son épaule dénudée. Je me mit à rougir violemment, il m'avait remarqué ?! Je n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir, Naruto se pencha pour éteindre la lumière qui éclairait jusque là l'espace de son lit, puis il prit mon bras pour m'attirer à lui, avant de les enrouler autour de ma taille, me souhaitant bonne nuit en me laissant comme ça, mon visage ayant tourné au rouge pivoine. Je prends une grande inspiration, et me laisse aller, profitant du contact qui se crée entre nous deux. Alors que je commence à me sentir assez paisible pour m'endormir, je sens sa main glisser le long de ma hanche, pour venir jusque sur ma cuisse, il pousse un léger gémissement de mécontentement avant de relever sa main pour passer ses doigts sous la bordure du jean, s'approchant dangereusement de mon entre-jambe, ce qui m'étonna était le comportement de Naruto, mais plus encore, l'érection fulgurante qui aurait bien voulut déchirer le sous-vêtement dans lequel elle était emprisonnée. Je ne réagissais plus, Naruto passa doucement sa main le long de ma verge avant de l'empoigner pour se mettre à remuer délicatement, je sentais que j'allais perdre la tête, ne sachant pas la raison qui le poussait à faire ça, était-il somnambule ?! Je poussais un gémissement que je ne m'étais jamais entendu prononcer avant alors qu'il pressait mon gland entre ses doigts, ce qui rompit le silence de la pièce. Je posais mes mains sur le bras de Naruto pour essayer de le retirer -bien que je n'en avais pas envie, mais peut-être était-ce un test de self-control de sa part ?- mais il insista, rompant pour de bon le silence qui s'était installé.

-Sasuke, j'en crève d'envie depuis un bout de temps, alors laisse moi faire.

-B-Bien...

Pas de test alors, il en «crève» d'envie, depuis «un bout de temps» le timbre de voix timide et gêné qu'il avait en prononçant cette phrase résonne en moi comme une douce mélodie, je me rends compte que moi aussi, je n'attendais que ça et je me laisse aller sous ses caresses. Il commença à bouger son autre main, la posant sur mon ventre avant de remonter sur mon torse, venant le palper pour ensuite pincer un de mes tétons, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire gémir plus fort. Le rouge ne partait pas de mon visage et une nouvelle foulée de sang se mit à affluer vers mes joues lorsqu'il se redressa pour se pencher sur moi, mordant une parcelle de peau non loin de mon téton, pour ensuite venir le lécher doucement, comment à le mordiller en me faisant pousser des soupirs d'aise qui me surprenait moi-même. Alors que je sentais toujours sa main malaxer mon entre-jambe, je sentais que si je ne me lâchais pas, j'allais éclater, et c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour prononcer ces quelques mots: «Oi, Sasuke. Si tu crois que je vais faire tout le boulot...» Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, il déboutonna mon jean avant de venir se poser à califourchon sur mes hanches. Totalement à sa merci, j'attrapais une de ses mains pour venir la poser sur mes lèvres, il remue alors un doigt qu'il pose sur mes lèvres, je les entrouvre afin de lécher le bout de son index, je le vois se mettre à rougir, alors je mordille doucement le long de son doigt, et le lèche ensuite tout en longueur en fixant son érection qui se montre sous son pantalon. Je souris alors, en extase devant l'effet que je peux faire à Naruto. Lui qui est toujours si dynamique, le voir se retrouver dans cette position est vraiment quelque chose d'unique. Je tends alors mon bras pour glisser mes doigts sous l'élastique de son pantalon, le faisant glisser pour dévoiler son sexe gonflé que je m'empresse de prendre en main pour commencer un vas-et-viens à un rythme lent et régulier. Je pose mon autre main sur ses fesses, et me redresse tout en accélérant mes mouvements sur son membre, sentant mon cœur cogner comme un forcené contre ma poitrine. Je m'approche alors de son visage, et ferme les yeux en faisant se frôler nos lèvres, je recommence une seconde fois avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieur pour ensuite y passer ma langue, il décrocha alors une de ses mains de mon torse et empoigna mes cheveux pour m'embrasser langoureusement, m'arrachant un gémissement de surprise mêlé à du plaisir pur. Ce premier baiser est magique, je ne me serais pas douté que la première personne que j'embrasserais serait Naruto, mais maintenant que nos langues jouent ensemble dans sa bouche, cela me paraît tellement évident. Nous rompons le baiser à bout de souffle, il me fait son sourire ravageur et approche se lèvres de mon oreille, en mordille doucement le cartilage pour finalement murmurer «T'as bien bossé, je vais te donner une récompense~» sur un ton sensuel et très sérieux. Je rougis violemment en sentant les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Je l'observe se pencher, alors qu'il plaque la paume de sa main contre mon torse, pour m'allonger à nouveau, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a en tête, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il descend son visage en donnant des coups de langue sur chaque parcelle de peau qui se présente à lui, je devine qu'il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il se recule alors, poussant mes jambes grâce à ses mains, puis attrape mon jean pour le faire glisser sur mes genoux, emportant avec le caleçon, dévoilant mon érection mouillée et gonflée comme jamais. Il s'approcha alors doucement, et en attrapa la base avec sa main, il lèche tout d'abord ses doigts qui forment un cercle autour de ma verge pour me faire languir, ma respiration se fait haletante, et entrecoupe mes gémissements qui se font de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il lèche le long de ma verge, avant de donner de grands coups de langue sur mon gland, pour enfin prendre mon membre en bouche. Je me cambre légèrement, tournant la tête en froissant le drap entre mes doigts sous l'effet que me fait Naruto. Je sens que je perds la tête, que tous mes sens s'enflamme; je sens sa l'humidité de sa bouche sur mon membre brûlant, tandis que mes gémissements bruyant s'accordent avec la douceur de ses gestes, je tends alors une main pour entrelacer mes doigts à ses cheveux, sur le pointe de jouir, je lui fais remarquer du mieux que je peux, privé de la parole à cause de mon souffle s'accélérant de plus en plus, je ferme fortement les yeux, je me cambre une nouvelle fois alors que Naruto prend la totalité de mon membre en bouche, je jouis alors, éjaculant directement dans le fond de sa gorge, il se met à toussoter doucement, avant de lécher l'extrémité de mon gland pour nettoyer le reste de semence. Je le regarde redresser la tête, il me sourit timidement avant de remonter à ma hauteur pour m'embrasser tendrement.

-Naruto...

-Sasuke...

-Désolé... Je... J'en peux plus...

Dans un dernier soupir, je m'endormais profondément, totalement épuisé par tant d'effort après trois jours de marche acharnés.


	2. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Naruto part en mission solo ! Sasuke s'entraîne, l'exercice des clochettes est de retour ! Problèmes à l'horizon.**_

Je sens quelque chose de doux se frotter à ma joue, cela me chatouille, je souris bêtement, trop fatigué pour lâcher un rire.

« T'as l'air bête quand tu souris comme ça, Sasuke !

« Hn… Naruto ? Ha, Burakku !

J'ouvre les yeux tant bien que mal, je prends Burakku et le pose sur mon torse, regardant Naruto en souriant tendrement.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Tu es déjà habillé ?

« Désolé, Sasuke !

« Quoi ?

« Le Hokage m'a appelé ce matin, je pars pour une mission…en…

« En…?

« En solo…

« Ah bon ? Combien de temps ? Tu es obligé d'y aller seul ?

« Normalement une seule journée, ça n'est que de l'infiltration mais si ça se complique ça pourrait durer quelques jours de plus…

« Quand dois-tu partir ?

« Je devrais déjà être parti en fait

« Bon, vas-y vite alors ! Et dépêche toi de revenir !

« Oui ! Ah, et tu es en congé jusqu'à l'examen, on en profitera pleinement quand je rentrerai !

Il se penche sur moi avant de m'embrasser tendrement, puis rend le baiser plus intense, Burakku saute et sort de la pièce alors que Naruto se renverse sur moi, il s'approche de mon oreille et murmure « Quand je reviendrais, je te ferais l'amour, promis… » Je deviens totalement rouge, mais ris légèrement, il embrasse ma joue et sors de l'appartement… me voilà seul… Bon, d'abord allons manger quelque chose. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, Burakku lèche sa patte sur la table de la cuisine, et me regarde fixement, semblant me reprocher de l'avoir éjecté du lit

« Oh ça va ! Va dire ça à Naruto !

« Miaou !

« … Voilà que j'engage la discussion avec mon chat.

Je soupir, je vois une tasse de thé sur la table, avec une note à côté ''Sasuke ! Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien, dès le matin, je serai de retour très vite, attend moi !'' Je souris, il a même dessiné un cœur… Celui là, il va me rendre dépendant un jour. Je prends la tasse et bois une gorgée, quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je pars pour ouvrir

« Sasuke-kun ! Bonjour !

« Ah, bonjour, Sakura

« Je te dérange ?

« Non, pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

« Je ne sais pas, tu m'ouvres alors que tu es torse-nu et en short, c'est la détente totale ces derniers temps !

« Je… Je viens de me lever ! D'accord ? Entre.

Elle ris légèrement et entre en fermant derrière elle, je bois une autre gorgée avant de poser la tasse et retourner dans la chambre, je prends un T-shirt et l'enfile pour retourner dans le salon

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

« Naruto n'est pas là ?

« Il vient de partir pour une mission en solo, je suis seul pour 2-3 jours

« Tu ne va pas t'ennuyer ?

« Si, il y a des chances…

« Que dirais-tu qu'on regarde un film ensemble ?

« Hum, d'accord !

« Très bien, je reviendrais ce soir avec ce qu'il faut, d'accord?

« Très bien.

« Que vas-tu faire de ta journée ?

« Aucune idée, sûrement m'entraîner !

« Bonne idée, l'examen approche, comme la dernière fois il y a eu beaucoup de complication, vous devez être prêt !

« Oui !

« Bon, je dois y aller, une mission m'attend, à ce soir, Sasuke

« A ce soir Sakura.

Elle repart, je ferme la porte en soupirant, elle est toujours si encombrante ! Mais bon, du moment qu'elle ne pose pas de problème. Je finis mon ''petit-déjeuner'' et part prendre une douche, je m'habille avec des vêtements que je trouve avant de sortir pour me diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement, je m'attaque à un Muk yan jong (sorte de grand rondin en bois, duquel ressort plusieurs petits bouts de bois, qu'il faut frapper, esquiver... sert à l'entraînement dans les arts martiaux), j'y passe un bout de temps en m'essoufflant, puis je m'assois sur l'eau, et m'entraîne à malaxer mon chakra, je sens une présence arriver, par pur réflexe je me redresse, et lance un kunai dans cette direction, j'écarquille les yeux en voyant Lee dans une position des plus étrange pour éviter le kunai

« Ah, pardon Lee, je m'entraînais et par réflexe en sentant ta présence j'ai tirer !

« Tu n'y va pas de main morte dès le matin toi !

« Pardon, pardon !

« Ce n'est pas si grave, tu n'as qu'a continuer, entraînons-nous ensemble !

« Très bien !

« Essaye de me toucher avec n'importe quelle attaque !

« Allons-y !

Je lui fait un sourire provocateur, et lui lance une salve de kunai qu'il esquive sans difficultés, je continue d'envoyer des kunai, suivi de shuriken en masse, il les esquive tous, je lance une dernière grande salve avant d'envoyer un shuriken fuma, il esquive la salve et attrape un kunai, il met la lame dans le trou au centre du shuriken fuma et me le relance, je saute pour l'éviter, et lance « Katon! Housenka no jutsu! » Je lui envois trois grande boules de feu, il esquive la première d'un mouvement, la deuxième en se baissant et saute pour éviter la troisième, il a fait l'erreur que j'attendais… j'effectue des signes incantatoires pendant qu'il retombe, et avant qu'il ne touche le sol, je lance mon attaque à l'endroit où il tombe, il me regarde avec de grands yeux, il ne pourra pas l'esquiver « Katon, Goukakyu no jutsu ! » je génère une grande boule de feu que je lui envois, au moment ou il touche le sol, il bouge autant qu'il peut, mais il n'a pas le temps, son bras heurte la boule qui explose dans un souffle brûlant. Je cours vers lui, peut-être que j'y suis allé trop fort ?

« Lee ! Tout va bien ?

« Parfaitement bien ! Entraînement au corps à corps maintenant !

Il sort d'un coup de la fumée créée par l'explosion, il donne un coup de pied que je pare en croisant mes bras au dessus de mon visage, je le repousse violemment, il atterrit et me donne un coup de poing, je bouge et l'évite, il tente de me faire tomber avec un coup de pied, je saute pour éviter, et il me frappe au ventre, m'éjectant dans l'eau. Je me relève, me met en position et le fixe un moment avant de prononcer « Sharingan ! » Et d'activer mon jutsu. Je cours vers lui, je me penche légèrement pour donner un coup de poing, au moment de l'impact, il fait de même, je bouge rapidement pour me retrouver dans son dos, je donne un coup à mon tour, il se baisse et l'évite, il crie « Konoha Renpu ! » avant de tournoyer sur lui-même, créant une grande tornade de feuille, mon clone se fait prendre dans l'attaque et disparais, il le regarde surpris, je surgis d'un arbre, je m'arrête derrière lui, il se retourne alors que je donne un grand coup de poing qu'il prend de plein fouet dans le ventre, ce qui le fait tomber à terre.

« Bien joué, Sasuke

«Tu t'es bien battu

« Tu es seul ? L'autre jour tu t'entraînais avec Naruto pourtant

« Il est en missi… Te nous as vu ?!

« Hahaha ! Je suis parti au moment ou il t'a embrassé sur la rive, je me suis dit que le reste aurait été du voyeurisme.

« …

« Tu es encore plus rouge que ton katon ! Ne t'en fais pas, je serais muet comme une tombe.

« Ce n'est pas le problème... c'est juste gênant...

« De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

« Ah, Tenten! Tu es venu t'entraîner aussi ?

« Bien sûr, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir !

« Ah c'est vrai…

« Ah tiens, bonjour, Sasuke !

« Bonjour !

« Vous venez de vous battre ? Lee est par terre…

« Oui, on s'entraînait, mais il m'a porté un coup puissant, je me repose !

« Ah bon ? Sasuke, tu veux continuer avec moi ?

« Oui, d'accord !

« Très bien, j'envoie mes armes et tu tentes de tout esquiver, d'accord ?

« Allons-y !

Tenten cours de l'autre côté de la rive, Lee se recule et je me mets en position, Tenten sort deux parchemins, elle les pose à côté d'elle et compose des signes avant de crier « Soushouryuu ! » Les deux parchemins semblent exploser, deux trainées de fumée s'élèvent dans les airs en tournoyant. Tenten saute et commence à m'envoyer une salve d'outils ninja, j'en esquive un maximum, j'attrape un de ses kunai pour le jeter sur une arme, pour éviter qu'elle ne me touche, je recommence plusieurs fois, sautant pour éviter, roulant, me baissant. Elle s'arrête, à cours d'arme sûrement, elle balance ses mains, je distingue des câble au bout de ses doigts, les armes plantées dans le sol se soulèvent, elle les ramène face à moi, et les fait tomber. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver, je me mets en position de défense quand les armes sont balayées dans un torrent d'eau. Tenten et moi écarquillons les yeux, quand Kakashi-sensei atterrit devant nous, tenant son livre à la main.

« Sensei ! On était en plein entraînement !

« Tu allais surtout te prendre une rafale de lame tranchante.

« Je me serais protégé !

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on vous laisse ! Viens Lee.

« Oui. Je prendrais ma revanche, Sasuke Uchiha !

« Ah, euh... D'accord !

« Tu t'entraînes avec des ninja de ton âge… c'est surprenant de voir le nouveau Sasuke à l'œuvre

« C'est bon ! Il faut bien que je m'entraîne ! Et ne m'appelez pas le ''nouveau'' Sasuke...

« ...Excuse moi. Enfin, tu veux t'entraîner ? Je suis la pour ça.

« Ah ?

« Te souviens-tu de l'exercice des clochettes ?

« Oui, bien sûr !

« Il y a un moment, Sakura et Naruto on recommencés, et ils ont réussi avec brio

« Vraiment ?

« Oui, aujourd'hui c'est ton tour !

« Dans ce cas…

Je me mets en position, Kakashi-sensei sourit avant de faire tinter les clochettes. Je disparais pour me cacher dans les feuilles d'un arbre, sensei range son livre et active le sharingan, je saute d'un coup, lançant une salve de kunai et de shuriken qu'il évite sans aucun mal, je charge un Chidori et le modèle pour en faire une lame que j'envoie sur lui, il est quelque peu surpris mais l'évite de près, je bouge ma main pour le rattraper, il saute et me lance un kunai, je bouge pour l'esquiver et désactive mon attaque, je fais des signes et lance « Katon ! Hozenka no jutsu ! » Je lance trois boule de feu sur sensei, il me nargue et utilise la même technique. Les trois explosions créées un écran de fumé, j'active mon sharingan et saute dedans, je trouve sensei et lui donne un coup de poing, il se le prend de plein fouet mais disparait en fumer… c'était un clone. L'écran de fumé se dissipe, j'aperçois Kakashi sur l'eau, chargeant un Raikiri, je souris et charge à mon tour un Chidori, j'atterris et fonce sur sensei, au moment ou nos deux attaques vont se croiser, je fais disparaitre mon clone, Kakashi lance son attaque dans le vide l'air surpris, j'arrive par derrière et lance « Katon ! Goukakyu no jutsu ! » je fais exprès de viser à côté, il se retourne et se protège, mais la boule de feu s'écrase sur l'eau, créant à nouveau un écran de fumer, je me faufile derrière lui, et donne un coup de poing, il attrape mon poing dans sa main et m'éjecte, il sort de l'écran de fumer et me fait face en position de combat, je commence à rire.

« Hahaha !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Sasuke ?

« Eh bien, vous semblez penser que le combat continue.

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que…

Il tapote de sa main l'endroit où il avait accroché les clochettes, puis me regarde. Je les fais tinter en souriant.

« Eh si ! J'ai gagné.

« Bien joué, Sasuke tu m'as bien eu.

« Héhé !

« D'ailleurs, ton bandeau est sacrément abimé, non ?

« Ah oui, c'est celui que j'avais il y a quatre ans, Naruto l'avait gardé alors je le mets…

« Je vois. Prends soin de toi, bon courage pour la suite.

« Oui !

Sensei s'en va, je traine les pied jusque sur la rive et m'allonge en soupirant. Le soleil se couche déjà… je ferai bien de rentrer. Je me lève, et repars à la maison, quand j'aperçois Sakura en larme, en train de crier mon nom et frapper du poing contre la porte d'entrée. J'arrive et l'interpelle, elle me regarde et fonce sur moi en pleure, s'agrippant à mon torse

« Naruto a des problèmes ! Il faut aller l'aider !

« Comment ?

Je la prends par les épaules, et la regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Je la fais entrer et nous prépare du thé, Sakura se calme, elle arrête de trembler et sèche ses larmes.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il avec Naruto ?

« Il y a eu des complications lors de sa mission, selon le rapport il est gravement blessé. Kiba était avec lui et a dû battre en retraite, en laissant Naruto derrière lui.

Il faut aller le secourir !

«Oui, mais Tsunade-sama veut que tu restes à Konoha…

«Pourquoi ?

«Elle ne m'a rien dit. Tu devrais aller la voir.

«D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite.

«Mais…Sasuke ?

«Sortons, Sakura.

J'enfile une veste et sors de l'appartement, Sakura me suit en silence, sur la route, elle me questionne. Sa voie est tremblante et hésitante, comme si elle avait peur de me poser ces questions.

« Sasuke…Tu es très proche de Naruto depuis que tu es revenu, non ?

« Oui…C'est vrai…

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je sache…A propos de vous deux ?

« Je…Non, je ne pense pas.

« Bien…

Je pousse un soupir, stressé de devoir lui mentir, mais si je lui révélais maintenant la relation que j'entretiens à présent avec Naruto, elle ne serait pas apte à partir en mission tout de suite... Nous arrivons devant la salle, je pose ma main sur la poignée, mais Sakura me retient, la giflant pour m'arrêter. Je la regarde étonné. Elle semble perdue, regarde autour d'elle, se mord la lèvre avec angoisse. C'est alors qu'elle pose sa main droite sur mon torse; et relève ses yeux scintillants, essayant en un mouvement lent et fluide de presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je stoppe son action en faisant interférer ma main entre nos lèvres. Elle écarquille soudainement les yeux avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche. Elle laisse échapper une larme et détourne le regard…C'est de ça qu'elle parlait. Je réfléchis un moment, mieux vaut être clair, tant pis...

« Sakura… Désolé de ne pas avoir été honnête, mais je sors avec Naruto depuis mon retour...

Elle garde le silence, ses yeux devenant plus grands sous la surprise. Elle se met à pleurer, mais essuie bien vite son visage avant d'entrer dans le bureau. J'entre à mon tour après avoir repris mon calme. Sakura se tient debout, face au Godaime.

« Ah, Sasuke, te voilà.

« Bonsoir, Godaime-sama

« Pourquoi es-tu venus... ? Bien que je le sache pertinemment

« Je veux être assigné à la mission pour sauver Naruto.

« Tu sais ce que cela impliquera ? La mission se prolongera sur peut-être une semaine, une armée entière se trouve sur les lieux, et un ninja y est grièvement blessé.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère sauver Naruto.

« Plus que de participer à l'examen de sélection des chûnin ?

« Oui.

« Sachant que c'est une opportunité en or pour te réintégrer au village ?

«... Oui. Sans Naruto, m'intégrer ne sert à rien.

« Soit, tu pars dès maintenant avec Kiba; Sakura et Shikamaru. Yamato est déjà sur les lieux, en compagnie de Naruto, aux dernières nouvelles, son état est instable et l'ennemi ne cesse de s'en prendre à eux. Du côté de Suna, ils ont perdu le contact avec leurs troupes, mais Temari est sur le terrain, aidant Yamato. Nous ne savons pas quel type de jutsu ou d'arme utilisent nos adversaires, mais c'est une puissance redoutable.

« Très bien.

Je me retourne et sors de la pièce, sans un mot de plus. Attends moi, Naruto. Je suis sur le chemin, la nuit est froide; je porte ma main à mes lèvres…Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sakura puisse être sérieuse à ce sujet, j'ai toujours cru que ça n'était qu'un jeu pour elle… Bon sang ! Je veux voir Naruto… Je t'en pris... T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher maintenant !


	3. Chapter 65

_**Chapitre 6.5: Début de la mission ! Ce qui est arrivé à Naruto ! (PdV Naruto)**_

La lumière du soleil me réveil, j'ouvre lentement les yeux, pour poser mon regard sur Sasuke, endormi. Je souris avec tendresse, et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Je me lève tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, je pars dans la cuisine et mange un petit quelque chose quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'ouvre pour découvrir Kakashi-sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes matinal, vous vous êtes levé il y a trois heures ?

-Très amusant, Naruto. Je suis là pour affaire sérieuse, enfile des vêtements et rejoins moi.

-Bien bien, je réveil Sasuke ?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps.

-...D'accord.

J'exécute les ordres de sensei, et ressors habillé.

-Alors, nous sommes convoqués ?

-Oui, une mission très urgente, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Ça doit être grave si on a pas de détails...

-Dis moi, comment ça se passe avec Sasuke ?

-Comment...comment ça ?

-Eh bien, après une longue absence, il revient, et emménage chez toi alors qu'avant vous ne pouviez pas passer trente seconde sans vous battre !

-...Ne vous en faite pas, tout se passe parfaitement bien.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment !

-Tu trouves qu'il a changé ?

-Oui, il est totalement différent, mais, il reste Sasuke, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, évidement ! Après tout, je l'...

-Tu le...?

-Je le... Considère comme mon meilleur ami !

-Je vois...

-Rah, arrêtez avec vos questions bizarres !

-Il n'y a rien de bizarre dans mes questions.

-Tsunade-baa-chan ! Vous vouliez nous voir ?

-Non, juste toi Naruto, merci Kakashi pour l'avoir amené.

-A votre service.

-Disparus...

-Naruto, merci d'être venu si vite.

-Ah, oui, qu'elle est la mission ?

-Nous avons un lourd problème, des informations confidentielles ont été dérobées au village de Suna, le kazekage a envoyé ses meilleurs troupes, et il semble que les terroristes se dirigent vers Konoha. Tu vas devoir, accompagné de Kiba et Yamato, te rendre sur les lieux et débusquer les voleurs. Tu dois absolument ramener les informations, tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui !

-Et ne pense pas à emmener Sasuke, d'accord ?!

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Le succès de ce genre de mission est un nombre limité de shinobi, comme ça vous n'attirez pas l'attention, de plus, la condition actuelle de Sasuke est assez instable, les membre de l'Anbu pourrait se mêler d'affaires qui ne sont pas à traiter de manière juridique.

-Bien...

-Tu as 5min, dépêche toi de te préparer, et de rejoindre tes coéquipiers devant les portes de Konoha.

-Bien ! Je serais de retour très vite.

-Je l'espère...

Je sors du bureau, et cours dans le bâtiment pour revenir le plus vitre possible à la maison. J'entre et me précipite dans la chambre, Sasuke dort toujours, quand Burakku grimpe sur le lit, et se frotte à sa joue, il sourit bêtement.

-T'as l'air bête quand tu souris comme ça, Sasuke !

-Hn… Naruto ? Ha, Burakku !

Il ouvre les yeux tant bien que mal, il prend Burakku et le pose sur son torse, me regardant en souriant tendrement.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Tu es déjà habillé ?

-Désolé, Sasuke !

-Quoi ?

-Le Hokage m'a appelé ce matin, je pars pour une mission…en…

-En…?

-En solo…

-Ah bon ? Combien de temps ? Tu es obligé d'y aller seul ?

-Normalement une seule journée, ça n'est que de l'infiltration mais si ça se complique ça pourrait durer quelques jours de plus…

-Quand dois-tu partir ?

-Je devrais déjà être parti en fait

-Bon, vas-y vite alors ! Et dépêche toi de revenir !

-Oui ! Ah, et tu es en congé jusqu'à l'examen, on en profitera pleinement quand je rentrerai !

Je me penche sur lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement, puis rend le baiser plus intense, Burakku saute et sort de la pièce alors que je me renverse sur Sasuke, je m'approche de son oreille et murmure « Quand je reviendrais, je te ferais l'amour, promis… ». Il devient totalement rouge, mais rit légèrement, j'embrasse sa joue, puis entre dans le salon, afin de préparer un sac d'affaire, mon équipement et le reste. Une fois cela préparé, je prends appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre et saute pour atterrir dans les rues du village, courant à toute vitesse pour rejoindre les portes. Devant celles-ci, Yamato-taichou et Kiba se mettent en route, je les rattrape.

-EH ! Vous alliez partir sans moi ?!

-Tu n'avais qu'à être à l'heure Naruto !

-Kiba a raison, chaque seconde est précieuse depuis le moment où l'ennemie s'est enfui de Suna.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pris le temps de rassembler de l'équipement.

-Bon... Si c'était pour la bonne cause... Allons-y, d'après le dernier rapport, ils se dirigent vers Konoha, donc, en prenant le chemin qui mène à Suna, nous devrions tomber sur eux, ou...

-Ou ils tomberons sur nous.

-Exactement, soyez attentif, et ne manquez aucun détail.

-Bien !

Nous nous mettons alors en route, bondissant d'arbre en arbre à pleine vitesse, observant de chaque côtés. Après près de deux heures de routes, une quantité phénoménal de chakra nous interpelle, nous nous faisons discret, pour apercevoir entre les arbres, une grande tour d'un blanc immaculé, ornée de quelques fenêtres. Derrière elle se trouve un petit campement, sûrement installé à l'avance vu les maisons en pierre qui jonchent en désordre entre les arbres. Nous descendons, et nous approchons, pour essayer de savoir s'il s'agit de nos ennemies ou non. C'est alors qu'un ninja arrive, sortant de la forêt pour arriver devant la tour.

-C'est moi, le village de Konoha n'est plus qu'à quelques heures, la panique a été semée à Suna, donc nous avons quelques instant de répit. Nous passons la nuit ici, préviens les troupes.

-Bien, Sakaki-sama.

-... Naruto, Kiba, ce sont eux nos adversaires.

-Oui ! On fonce dans le tas, on les dégomme et on récupère les infos.

-Naruto, ne dis pas de sottises.

-Oui, Kiba, tu pourrais distraire les gardes avec l'aide d'Akamaru ?

-Oui, ça ne devrait pas être un problème.

-Naruto et moi allons en profiter pour entrer, il faudra ensuite que tu montes la garde devant la tour.

-Bien.

-Naruto, il ne faudra rien faire d'insensé, nous ignorons tout de ces ninja, et vu la quantité de chakra qui se dégage de leur repère, je serais d'avis d'éviter le combat.

-Bien, Yamato-taichou

-Kiba, au moindre problème, tu nous fais signe, et nous reviendrons, si au bout d'une heure nous ne sommes pas revenus, pars immédiatement.

-Compris.

-Dans ce cas, la mission peut commencer.

Kiba exécute un signe alors que Yamato-taichou et moi partons nous caché en hauteur, nous observons Kiba, transformé en chien, s'approcher d'un garde en compagnie d'Akamaru. La tour compte quatre entrées, chacune gardée par un garde, la porte en face de nous est dans l'angle mort des autres gardiens, Kiba se dirige donc vers celle-ci. Après avoir distrait le garde, il lui assène un coup qui l'immobilise, avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il se retourne et aboie doucement après avoir regardé l'intérieur de la porte, nous sortons de notre cachette pour courir à l'intérieur de la tour. Un fois entré, Yamato-taichou utilise un mokuton pour condamné l'entrée, nous commençons l'ascension d'un escalier qui semble faire le tour du bâtiment. Une porte se dresse devant nous, nous nous cachons derrière celle-ci, quand Yamato-taichou l'ouvre doucement. Je passe légèrement la tête, c'est une grande salle, totalement vide, an face se trouve une seconde porte, entrouverte qui donne sur un nouvel escalier. Ne sentant aucune présence, et Yamato non plus, nous entrons dans cette pièce, marchans à pas de loup pour rejoindre la seconde porte. Seulement, arrivé au centre de la pièce, un claquement de porte se fait entendre. Nous nous retournons brusquement pour apercevoir devant nous, une femme ninja. Elle revêt une grande cape rouge, qui dissimule son corps, et nous fixe de ses yeux rouges. Elle retire la capuche qu'elle portait jusque là, pour découvrir de longs cheveux lisses et blonds. Elle frappe du pied sur le sol, l'impact de son talon aiguille résonne dans la pièce alors qu'elle sort un fouet dissimulé dans sa cape.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment les invités surprises... Hum, à en juger par vos bandeaux, vous êtes de Konoha ? J'en déduis que notre mission a été dévoilée au grand jour. Seulement, je ne vous laisserais pas partir d'ici vivant !

-Naruto, attention son fouet est étrange.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué...

-Oh... Naruto... Ce nom était dans les infos que nous avons dérobées au Kazekage... Uzumaki ? Non, en plus d'être proche de Konoha, nous avons droit au Jinchuuriki qui fonce droit sur nous ?! C'est trop bon ! Venez là, que je vous fasse souffrir !

-Naruto, continue de monter, je m'occupe d'elle.

-Bien.

-Tu n'iras nul part !

Alors que je courrais vers la porte, elle se dresse devant moi, me donnant une baffe du revers de la main que je pare en interposant la mienne. Elle s'énerve et me donne un coup de fouet, ne m'y attendant pas, je me prends le coup sec avant de ressentir pendant quelques secondes une sensation étrange que je ne comprends pas, tombant sur les fesses. C'est alors que Yamato-taichou fond sur elle, lui donnant un coup qui l'oblige à s'éloigner de la porte afin de l'esquiver.

-Naruto, fais vite !

-Oui !

-RAH ! Ce n'est pas grave, je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi...

Je me relève en vitesse, et passa la porte pour continuer l'ascension. Une fois à l'étage, je découvre la même pièce, sauf que celle-ci dispose d'une fenêtre dont je m'approche. De là, je peux voir Kiba en train de se battre dehors, contre des ninja qui arrivent de tout coin. Je serre les poings, et alors que je me retourne pour grimper le prochain étage, une masse de muscle me bloque le passage, l'homme me lance un regard noir, avant de donner un énorme coup de poing que j'esquive en passant derrière lui, la puissance de l'impact est si grande, qu'il défonce le mur, brisant la vitre dans un souffle qui balance les débris dehors. Je déglutis, et repense à ce qu'a dit Yamato-taichou à propos d'éviter les combats, je cours alors en direction de la porte, mais il arrive à toute vitesse, si la porte se brise comme le mur, je suis mal ! Je me retourne, et arrête son coup à deux mains, une effet d'onde de choc traverse mes bras, je sers les dents pour atténuer la douleur, avant de dévier son coup sur le côté, pour ensuite lui donner un coup de pied qui ne semble rien lui faire. Je le regarde, légèrement bouche-bée, j'avais insuffler du chakra à mon coup... Je retourne vers le centre de la pièce, il me cours après. Je vais devoir me battre.

-Gamin, tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici tout de suite. Sinon, tu risques d'y laisser ta peau !

-Ça... ça m'étonnerait, c'est toi qui devrait partir !

-Tss, tu ne mettra jamais la main sur notre arme.

-Votre arme ? Je suis là pour les infos que vous avez volé à Suna !

-Ah, en effet... On a ça aussi...

Je me précipite sur lui, si j'avais eu assez de temps, j'aurais bien utilisé le sennin mode, seulement je ne pourrais pas rester immobile bien longtemps face à un tel adversaire. Quant au chakra de Kyubi, je ne le maîtrise pas encore assez, et je ne dois pas gaspiller mon chakra... Bon... «Kagebunshin !» Je fonce sur lui, tendant une main pour que mon clone forme le rasengan. Je saute pour surprendre l'adversaire, ce qui ne manque pas, j'assène mon coup, mais il me frappe d'un revers de la main, m'éjectant contre le mur dans un énorme fracas. La douleur est grande, mon dos me fait atrocement mal. Je me relève tant bien que mal, fonçant à nouveau sur lui invoquant cette fois deux clones, pour créer un Oodama ransengan. Alors que les trois clones disparaissent juste devant lui, il donne un coup dans le vide, n'ayant pas remarqué que je m'étais faufilé derrière lui, je lui lance alors mon jutsu, qu'il se prend de plein fouet dans le dos, le rasengan implose alors, l'éjectant contre le mur dans un hurlement de douleur. Alors que je courais à nouveau vers lui, je fais un saut en arrière, le sol se craquèle et dans une lourde explosion, je vois Yamato-taichou traverser le sol, s'écrasant contre le plafond de cette pièce.

-Yamato-taichou !

-Arhh... Naruto... Tu es toujours là..?

-Oui, quelqu'un est venu me barrer la route ! Ils sont puissants...

-Oui... Je vais te couvrir, il faut que tu essayes de passer en sennin mode, ok ?

-B-bien, vous êtes sûr ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, fais vite.

-Bien !

-Mokuton !

Je m'assois en tailleur, et joins mes mains pour commencer à rassembler de l'énergie. Pendant ce temps, Yamato-taichou forme une coquille de bois pour me protéger, j'entends le combat faire rage, Yamato cris trop souvent à mon goût, mais je ne dois pas me laisser déconcentrer, le calme est la base pour réussir ce jutsu. Je peux entendre les oiseaux, le vent soufflé entre les branches, faisant tomber des feuille qui atterrissent dans un ruisseau. Alors que Yamato-taichou cris avant de se faire éjecter sur la coquille, je termine mon jutsu, le bois retourne dans le sol, je me dresse face aux adversaires, avant de foncer sur la femme qui nous avait attaqué en premier, je lui assène un coup de poing au ventre qui l'éjecte hors de la tour. Alors qu'elle s'écrase entre les arbres, l'autre ninja joint ses mains pour me frapper d'un coup énorme. Je le stop d'une seule main, l'empêchant de bouger alors que je charge un rasengan dans ma main libre, pour lui balancer de plein fouet. Il est éjecté à son tour, et atterrit hors de la forteresse. Je désactive le mode sennin, pour retourner auprès de Yamato-taichou.

-Yamato-taichou ! Vous allez bien ?!

-Ça va... Je vais bien, j'ai des médicaments avec moi. Il faut se dépêcher de terminer la mission.

-...Bien.

Je me relève, il croque un médicament avant de me suivre. Nous montons l'escalier pour atteindre ce qui semble être le dernier étage de la tour. La salle est beaucoup moins vide que les deux autres, dans celle-ci, il y a une silhouette imposante d'une machine, qui jonche au centre de la pièce, elle est recouverte d'un drap, mais le bas est visible, l'installation semble compliqué. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y a un coffre, en continuant d'analyser, je remarque un homme, debout face à un bureau, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Je fais signe à Yamato-taichou, c'est étrange, pourquoi cet homme n'a pas bougé du tout, alors que nous venons de livrer un combat dévastateur juste en dessous...? Nous nous faufilons doucement dans la pièce, nous cachant derrièr les meubles, masquant notre présence pour nous approcher le plus près possible de l'homme. Yamato arrive derrière lui, il sort un kunai qu'il porte à son cou; pendant ce temps, je me cache à proximité, attendant le moment pour sortir de ma cachette.

-Où sont les informations volées à Suna ?

-Dans le coffre, dans le coin de la pièce.

-Tu sembles bien détendu, pour un homme qui a un kunai près à lui trancher la gorge.

-Vous devrez d'abord m'affronter, et je sais que vous n'avez aucune chance.

-Comment...?

L'homme, encapuchonné se retourne brusquement, je bondis pour venir au près de Yamato-taichou, c'est alors qu'une quantité phénoménale de chakra est délivrée, c'est si puissant que nous sommes forcé de nous éloigner, alors que l'homme se met à rire, sa capuche tombe, dévoilant un visage vieilli par les âges. Nous nous mettons en garde, il s'approche, nous faisant reculer à cause de son aura imposante. Il agrippe le drap sur la machine, pour la dévoiler totalement. Il y a une sorte de moteur énorme, relié à un tube rempli d'un liquide bleu qui dégage une énergie familière, alors qu'il s'en approche, il pose sa main sur une surface plane, ce qui ouvre un compartiment contenant une seringue, il la place dans une antichambre entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur du tube, pour absorber à l'intérieur de la seringue une certaine quantité du liquide, alors que je me précipité pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, il se dépêche de s'en injecter le contenu dans le bras, avant de me lancer un katon que mon clone prend de plein fouet tout en disparaissant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

-Ce liquide, est un mélange de différentes essences, afin de créer artificiellement du chakra. Cette idée avait été à la base l'oeuvre de Suna. Seulement, d'un commun accord avec le village de Konoha, à la suite d'expérimentation sur des sujets humains, ils ont décidé d'arrêter la production de cet élixir. Ainsi, une partie des informations a été cachée à Suna, et l'autre à Konoha.

-Hum.. J'en ai entendu parler... Les personne à qui les échantillons avaient été injectés vieillissaient prématurément, jusqu'à ce que les symptômes ressemblent à ceux de la lèpre...

-C'est horrible...

-Oui, c'est pour cette raison que Konoha et Suna avaient décidé d'arrêter cette production, j'ignorais que les papiers avaient été conservés.

-Donc, il faut détruire cette machine, et récupérer les papiers, c'est tout simple !

-Ce n'est pas si simple, si tu décides d'exploser la machine, cela provoquera une déflagration trop imposante...

-Oui... Kagebunshin !

J'invoque trois clones, les dirigeant vers l'ennemi qui envoie un hozenka no jutsu pour les supprimer. J'arrive sur le côté, et d'un coup rapide, je lui fais jeter la seringue, bien qu'elle soit vide. Il se met alors à exécuter des signes incantatoire, à une vitesse prodigieuse pour m'envoyer un doton, créant un rempart de pierre qu'il dirige vers moi, m'éjectant contre le mur. Je gémis de douleur avant de me dégager des débris, Yamato-taichô me fait un signe, pour me faire comprendre qu'il me couvre. Je prend appuie sur le mur pour repartir en direction du ravisseur, pliant mon bras pour donner un coup de poing qu'il évite sans problème. Il s'apprête à lancer une technique, et au moment où a boule de feu sort de sa bouche, Yamato-taichô fait apparaître un pilier de bois pour barrer la route au jutsu. Je profite de ce nouvel obstacle pour prendre appui dessus, posant mes paumes sur le dessus de la branche, afin de prendre de l'élan pour donner un coup de pied à l'ennemie, il le prend dans le genoux et le plie sous le choc, ainsi déséquilibré, je charge un rasengan et lui fonce dessus, à une vitesse prodigieuse, il utilise à nouveau la technique du doton, que mon rasengan fait voler en éclat avant de disparaître. A travers les décombres, mon regard croise le sien, je retombe au sol, écarquillant les yeux.

-Un sharingan ?! Comment est-ce possible ?!

-Kéhéhé... Tu devrais surveiller tes arrière gamin.

-Hein ?!

Pas le temps de réagir, il est derrière moi, ou plutôt un clone. Il m'assène un coup de pied qui m'éjecte contre le mur; alors que le clone disparaît, il s'approche de moi, le mur se distord et je suis aspiré, collé au mur et comme prisonnier par la pierre. L'homme s'approche de moi, il brandit son poing et commence à me donner des coups à répétitions, insufflant à ses poings une grande quantité de chakra. Alors c'est le déclic, je ferme les yeux et concentre mon chakra, et dans un ultime effort, rompt le lien qui me tient au mur, je joins mes mains et exécute un signe. «Rupture !». J'avais bien raison, ce n'était qu'un genjutsu.

-Tsss, je pensais que le jinchuriki de konoha était nul en genjutsu...

-Seulement ceux de base ! Tu n'avais même pas inclus Yamato-taichou dans ton illusion, je ne suis pas si bête !

-Bien joué, Naruto !

Yamato-taichou profita de se moment pour enlacer les pieds de l'adversaire avec des racines alors que je commençais à charger un nouveau rasengan. Prit de cour, l'adversaire ne remarqua pas qu'il était piégé, il tenta de se mettre à courir, mais, cloué au sol il écarquilla les yeux en me faisant face. Je me mettais à courir, alors que j'arrivais devant lui, pointant le rasengan au niveau de son visage, un sourire mal placé vint défigurer son visage, je ne comprenais pas, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Yamato-taichou hurler

-NARUTO, NON ! C'EST ENCORE UN GENJUTSU !

Trop tard, Yamato-taichou était derrière moi, me touchant le dos pour m'insuffler le chakra nécessaire pour contrer le genjutsu, mais ma main venait déjà s'écraser sur la machine à chakra. Dans un geste de réflexe, je donnais un coup de pied à Yamato-taichou pour l'éloigner, il passa par la porte et dévala l'escalier juste au moment pour ma technique touchait le verre du contenant. Je relevais les yeux pour apercevoir notre adversaire, puis la seconde d'après, une mer de flamme se déchainait alors que mon corps se tordait de douleur, tandis que je perdais conscience. Après une durée indéterminée, j'entrouvrais les yeux, je tentais de me redresser, mais posait rapidement mes main sur ma hanche, constatant qu'elle était en sang. Je crachais une légère quantité de sang sous la douleur du geste que je venais d'esquisser, alors que ma tête retombais sur le sol. J'entendais alors une voix au loin, je tournais la tête avec toute la volonté dont je pouvais faire preuve, pour apercevoir une silhouette familière, un sourire défiguré par la douleur se dessina sur mon visage, alors qu'une quinte de toux me déchira la gorge, crachant encore une fois du sang. Je me sentais à nouveau m'évanouir, je tendais ma main vers cette silhouette, qui se révélait être accompagnée. A demi conscient, dans un dernier murmure je me disais «Kyuubi, soigne moi et grouille...»


	4. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7: Arrivée sur les lieux ! Naruto mal en point, Sasuke et Kurama ! **_( )

Après plusieurs heures de courses entre les arbres, nous arrivions enfin sur les lieux, une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait dans la forêt, laissant deviner qu'il y avait eu une explosion plus tôt. Les bruits de combats se faisant entendre de tous les côtés: les tintement de kunai s'entrechoquant, les «Katon» «Doton» et autre noms de technique résonaient dans la forêt.

-Sakura, Sasuke, localisez Naruto et faites de votre mieux pour l'aider, puis rejoignez aussi vite que possible le champ de bataille. Kiba et moi allons nous occuper de soutenir les troupes déjà sur place.

-Bien. Merci, Kiba, Shikamaru.

-Dépêchez vous, et vous avez intérêt à revenir entiers !

-Vous aussi !

Notre groupe se sépare alors, je ferme les yeux pour sentir le chakra de Naruto qui est pour une fois, étrangement faible, je me mets à courir encore plus vite, Sakura me suivant de près. Au loin, entre de grands arbres et des débris de grosses pierres de construction, j'aperçois Naruto, il tend sa main vers moi avant de la laisser retomber sur le sol, les larmes perlent instantanément au coin de mes yeux, roulant ensuite sur mes joues alors que je hurle son prénom en imaginant le pire. Arrivé à ses côtés, je prends sa main dans le mienne, et commence à lui parler alors que Sakura pose la paume de sa main sur le dos de l'autre, qu'elle dirige ensuite vers la blessure de Naruto, les larmes coulent aussi à flots sur son visage, alors qu'une lueur rassurante de couleur verte s'illumine et émane des mains de Sakura.

-Naruto, je t'en pris, tiens bon ! Accroche-toi ! Sakura va te soigner !

-Merde, c'est pas bon...

-Que se passe-t-il ?!

-Sakura, Sasuke !

-Ah, Yamato-taichou !

-Qui ?

-Oh, tu dois être le célèbre Uchiha Sasuke. Je n'ai pas le temps de bavasser, j'aurais adoré mais je dois vous faire un plan de la situation.

-Bien.

Je serrais encore plus la main de Naruto, pour me tourner vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver, Yamato...? Qui est-ce ? J'essuyais vivement les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, Sakura m'imita et le jounin commença les explications, tandis que Sakura maintenait son jutsu activé. Après quelques minutes, nous avions tout entendu.

-Voilà ce qui c'est passé. Ceci est un échantillon du chakra artificiel qui a été utilisé par l'autre homme durant le combat, j'ai pu le récupérer pendant que Naruto était piégé dans le genjutsu. Je dois vous le confier, prenez-en soin.

-Comptez sur nous, Yamato-taichou.

-Je dois retourner sur le champ de bataille, soignez le au plus vite.

-Oui !

-Nous le sauverons.

-Uchiha...Ravie de te rencontrer.

-...

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, il était déjà repartit. La question de savoir qui il était me brûlait les lèvres, mais Naruto restait la priorité. Je m'asseyait en tailleur et frôlais sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu remarques ?

-Eh bien, sa blessure est profonde, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il y a un chakra différent du sien qui semble s'en échapper.

-Différent du sien ? Tu veux dire, le chakra de Kyuubi ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Mais... en général, les blessures de Naruto ne nécessite qu'une médecine de base, étant donné que Kyuubi s'empresse de réparer les dégâts de l'intérieur. Seulement, là, La blessure est profonde et Kyuubi ne réagit apparemment pas ! Quelque chose cloche, mais c'est à l'intérieur de Naruto, je peux essayer de le soigner, mais je ne dispose pas d'une réserve de chakra aussi puissante que celle de Kyuubi, donc combler le chakra qui se tire hors du corps de Naruto va être... Très dur...

-Tu veux dire impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ?!

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis détourna son visage pour poser son regard plein de peur et de détermination sur la seringue contenant un liquide bleuté que le jounin de tout à l'heure nous avait confié, avant de m'expliquer d'une voix tremblante.

-Si j'absorbais le chakra contenu dans cette seringue, j'aurais peut-être assez de puissance pour le sauver...

-C'est de la folie ! Tu l'as entendu, ce chakra va bousiller tes cellules !

-Mais il faut sauver Naruto !

Je me tus un moment, j'aurais réagis exactement de la même façon si cette situation m'était présentée. Je fermais fortement les yeux en essayant de trouver que faire, quand la solution m'apparut clairement.

-Sakura, je vais y aller.

-Comment ? Aller où ?!

-Voir Kyuubi, et lui demander directement ce qui ne va pas.

-Hein ? Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?!

Je ne répondais pas à sa question, je me contentais de fermer les yeux, pour les rouvrir en ayant activer le Mangekyou Sharingan. Elle me regarda avec étonnement, comprenant mon plan.

-C'est une très bonne idée, Sasuke. Je t'en pris, reviens vite, de mon côté je vais contenir la blessure et y appliquer les premiers soins.

-Bien, fais surtout très attention. Comme lors de l'examen des chûnin, tu devrais poser des pièges autour de la zone au cas ou.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Bien... J'y vais.

-Fais attention.

Je baffais Naruto pour stimuler sa circulation sanguine au niveau de ses yeux, et ouvrais ses paupières, je le fixais en me concentrant, utilisant mon dôjutsu pour transporter mon esprit dans celui de Naruto, bien que je ne comprenne pas à la perfection cette technique, je l'ai déjà mise en pratique avec succès la première fois que nous nous étions revus dans le repaire d'Orochimaru. Ma vision se brouilla alors, avant de laisser place à un noir totale. Sentant me vêtements trempés, j'ouvrais péniblement les yeux, devant moi se dessinait un mur sale et effrité que j'avais déjà vu auparavant. Je me relevais, posant mes mains dans l'eau poisseuse qui jonchait sur toute la surface du sol, puis je me mis à marcher à l'aveuglette.

-NARUTOO ! ... KYUUBII !

Personne ne me répondit, évidement, qu'y a-t-il de plus inaccessible que le contenu de l'esprit d'un être humain ? Je tentais de me concentrer, et suivait les traces de chakra que je pouvais sentir ça et là dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'esprit de Naruto. Alors que j'avançais dans un long couloir, j'entendis au loin un bruit de pas cognant contre l'eau, je me mis à courir pour tenter de le rattraper, mais arrivais trop tard. Je ne perdais pas cette cadence et continuais d'avancer en cherchant la «cage» du démon à neuf queues. Je commençais à m'essouffler, cette technique requiert beaucoup de chakra et une concentration constante sous risque qu'elle ne s'annule, ou pire encore, que je ne puisse plus l'annuler. Alors que je m'engouffrais dans un passage sombre, une voix se fit entendre, m'avertissant. «Attention Uchiha-chan~ Si tu t'enfonces trop dans la tête de ton ami, tu pourrais peut-être voir des choses qui te déplairons~» Je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention, et continuais mon chemin. Le couloir débouchais sur un carrefour aux multiples choix, c'était l'endroit où j'avais atterrit après l'activation de la technique, je choisissais donc une voie différente, alors que l'autre voix se remit à me parler.

-Tu sais, peut-être que personne ne veut de toi ici, donc on ne te laissera pas atteindre ton but.

-La ferme.

-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ?

-Alors montre toi.

-Impossible, je n'ai pas de corps. Je ne suis que l'essence d'une partit de l'esprit de Naruto qui a fusionné avec le tient.

-Alors dégage.

-...

-...

-Et si je te disais que je pouvais te mener à Kyuubi ?

-Comment ?

-Haa, là je t'intéresse, hein ? Oh, tu es revenu au point de départ~

-J'ai remarqué...

-Bien, prends une nouvelle voix, comme tout à l'heure.

-C'est par là ?

-Hum... Tu chauffes... Ou tu refroidis, qui sait ?

-Va-t-en, ou montre toi que je t'en colle une, mais cesse de m'importuner.

-Hum... Je peux prendre une apparence humaine~ Peut-être.

-Alors guide moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu y perds de toute façon ?

-En effet, cela me laisse indifférent, mais alors, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-... Tu veux faire un marché avec moi ?

-Et si tu me donnais ton âme ?

-Désolé, les pactes démoniaques c'est plus mon style.

-Dommage. Un Uchiha, c'est toujours bon genre.

-Et si je t'offrais un bol de rammen ?

-Je suis un mélange de toi et Naruto, pas seulement lui...

-Ça aurait été trop facile, hein ?

-Eh oui... Je t'aime bien, Uchiha-chan. Tu n'as pas peur de ce que tu ne connais pas, là où d'autres fuient.

-J'ai passé quatre ans plongé dans les ténèbres, l'inconnu je connais, merci.

-Je veux bien t'aider.

-Vraiment ?

-Réponds juste à cette question: Quel est le sentiment le plus fort qui t'anime envers Naruto ?

-L'Amour.

-Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu veux le sauver ?

-Oui.

-Es-tu sincère ?

-Oui.

-Bien. J'accepte de t'aider, je m'appelle Gate.

-Enchanté.

J'affichais un sourire à l'intention de ce «Gate», alors qu'un lumière éblouissante apparue devant moi, je passais dans le point le plus brillant comprenant que c'était le passage. J'atterrissais alors devant les grandes grilles de la cage de Kyuubi, entre les barreaux, son énorme museau était écrasé sur le sol, alors que des bulles de couleur oranges et noirs s'échappaient vers la surface, empruntant un passage similaire à celui que je venais de franchir. Je pouvais voir Naruto assis à ses côté, caressant son museau en lui parlant.

-T'en fais pas, Kurama. Sakura et Sasuke sont là, je les sens.

-Huuu... Ha, Uchiha est là.

-Hum ?

-Naruto !

Je courais vers lui; alors qu'il se relevait, je le prenais dans mes bras en lâchant de nouvelles larmes, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

-Sasuke, Kyuubi a un problème...

-Oui, nous avons remarqué, cela l'empêche d'activer son pouvoir de guérison et donc de te soigner... Que s'est-il passé ici lorsque tu as fais exploser le conteneur ?

-Je n'ai rien compris à ce que m'a expliqué Kurama !

-Ku...Rama ?

-Grrrr.

-Ha, Kurama est le vrai nom de Kyuubi ! Je l'ai appris il n'y a pas longtemps en m'entraînant avec un autre bijuu !

-Je comprends... J'avais entendu parlé de ça... Kurama, enchanté !

-... Vous êtes si... différents et similaire que même moi ça me fait peur...

-Économise tes forces au lieu de raconter des bêtises !

-Pff, toujours est-il que le chakra fabriqué artificiellement à éclater en plein visage à Naruto, un morceau de verre l'a entaillé profondément, et du chakra pourri c'est infiltré par là, je me suis immédiatement interposé, mais j'ai été contaminé !

-Comment faire pour vous sauver ?

-Là c'est la partie délicate.

-Comment ça ?

-Kurama allait m'expliquer, quand tu es apparut.

-Très bien, je vous écoute.

-Mon chakra est légèrement différent d'un chakra ordinaire, par exemple, lorsque tu utilises un chidori, ton chakra s'évapore dans la nature, et ton corps en fabrique ensuite naturellement un nouveau. Seulement, le mien est fait de tel sorte que lorsque Naruto utilise un Rasengan en utilisant mon chakra, l'énergie dégagée reste en suspend dans l'air, et Naruto le récupère lorsqu'il respire, ou en utilisant un nouveau jutsu avec son propre chakra, cette partie est longue à expliquer.

-Oui, je comprends !

-Ah bon...?

-Laisse tomber. Donc, il suffirait de récupérer votre chakra qui doit flotter autour de Naruto, pour faire en sorte qu'il retourne dans son corps ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Et cette partie est délicate, vu que Naruto est inconscient.

-Hum... Et si... Si j'essayais de créer une technique avec mon propre chakra, en me calant sur la fréquence du votre, peut être que ma technique récupérerais le chakra de Kurama, et je pourrais l'insuffler à Naruto !

-Oui, en théorie ça peut marcher...

-Tu es sûr de toi, Sasuke ?!

-Oui. J'y retourne, je vais tenter de créer un chidori en cherchant le chakra de Kurama !

-Essaye de canaliser ta technique dans ça.

-Bien.

Une des bulles qui flottait se dirigea vers moi et augmenta de volume pour tenir dans ma main, je me réveillais en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, la tête collée au torse de Naruto. Je me redressais vivement, observant l'orbe que j'avais reçu de Kurama qui tenait dans ma main.

-Sasuke ! Tout va bien ?!

-Oui, j'ai trouvé le moyen de faire revenir Naruto et le chakra que Kurama a perdu, je t'expliquerais ensuite.

-Bien, fais vite, l'hémorragie a reprit !

Je me levais, et gardais le sharingan actif pour mieux localiser le chakra, et en effet, celui de Kurama flottait tout autour de nous, je serrais l'orbe pour commencer à y insuffler de mon chakra, tandis que je me concentrais sur celui de Kurama, alors que le chidori commençait à grésiller dans ma main, des particules rouges s'agglutinèrent dans l'orbe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille d'une lueur orange et éclate, le chakra de Kurama se mélangeant au mien pour donner une nouvelle couleur à mon jutsu. Je modelais le chidori en une lance teinte d'orange que j'enfonçais avec parcimonie dans la plaie de Naruto, tandis que Sakura continuait de le soigner, me regardant simplement faire. Quand la paume de ma main toucha la blessure, elle se mit à fumer, se refermant à vue d'oeil, tandis que Naruto reprenait doucement conscience.

-Naruto... tu vas mieux ?

-Oui. Grâce à toi, Sasuke ! Tu as assuré sur ce coup ! Quant à toi, merci Sakura, ton jutsu m'a permis de rester assez longtemps aux côtés de Kurama !

-C'est parfait Naruto... Tu es sauf !

-Pas besoin de pleurer...

Sakura s'agrippa au coup de Naruto les larmes aux yeux, je la rejoignais, comprenant au fond de mon coeur que maintenant, nous serons inséparable. Une énorme explosion nous fit revenir à la réalité,.

-Naruto ! Il faut qu'on aille aider les autres !

-Ne vous en faite pas. J'ai déjà mon plan !

-Quel plan ?

-Héhé.

Il ferma un moment les yeux, et se releva, une énorme quantité de chakra se rassemblait tout autour de lui, tandis qu'il semblait bouillonner, puis dans un éclair, Naruto se transforma sous nos yeux, devenant comme une masse instable de chakra de couleur jaune parcourut de «dessins», une puissance énorme émanait de son corps, tellement puissante que je me sentais écrasé par tant de puissance.

-Qu'est-ce... Que c'est que ça ?

-Heh, il s'en est passé des choses durant ton absence Sasuke.

-Naruto s'entend tellement avec Kyuubi qu'il peut maintenant faire fusionner leurs deux chakra.

-... Naruto... Tu es vraiment, impressionnant.

-...Merci, Sasuke.

-Allez-y les garçons, pour ma part je vais soigner les blessés.

-Bien, sois prudente Sakura !

-Bon boulot.

Elle nous fit un sourire, avant de partir en courant, s'engouffrant dans la forêt pour rejoindre le champ de bataille. Je me relevais pour m'éloigner un peu, activant l'eien no magekyou sharingan, pour ensuite invoquer Susanoo. Un rapide coup d'oeil à Naruto et nous nous élancions pour prendre part à la bataille. Nos adversaires étaient une petite armée d'une dizaine de membre, qui avaient sûrement reçus le chakra artificiel.


End file.
